Brooms are necessary articles for daily life used mainly for clearing away the rubbish and dust. With technical development, brooms have been designed to be increasingly user-friendly and have increasingly diversified functions. Existing brooms are usually provided with bristles only at the head. A broom with such a structure can barely provide thorough cleaning. Also, during cleaning some rough regions such as outdoor grounds and lawns, the broom head is prone to wear-out. Besides, such a broom cannot remove relatively heavy wastes such as rubble and provides undesirable outdoor cleaning.